John Umbra/Affiliation
Beacon Academy John is a student at Beacon Academy Umbra Family Foundation John was the vice-president of the Umbra family foundation Signal Academy John is a graduate of Signal Academy Team JETS John is a future member of Team JETS Relationships Eagle Umbra Eagle Umbra is John Umbra's twin brother, classmate at Beacon, and teammate within Team JETS. On various occasions the two are deemed rivals by other teams, but the two confirm they aren't rivals, and will often answer with aggression. The most common difference between the two brothers are their eyes, as Eagle himself as one red eye (right eye) and a light blue eye (left eye), while John himself has both eyes light blue, as even their personalities is what mostly differentiates them. Both brothers get along extremely well and have a strong degree of respect over one's abilities and one another, despite the fact that Eagle tops or always manages to overpower John in many sparring matches. The two brother's competitive streak ended when they arrived at Beacon knowing that it was time to be serious, hence the fact both are highly mature. Despite their differences in how one treats others, the two brothers are shown to care for each other and share a strong brother bond. Shade Luz Shade Luz is one of John's closest friends, along with Shade being Eagle's friends as well. Unlike Eagle and Shade who share a brother-sister relationship, John and Shade's relationship is far more different and complex, but share similarties various times. The two share a love-hate relationship, which often confuses others as to the fact on how they are friends. Naturally, Shade and John are the only members to be on the same team and serve each other as rivals on many occasions. Eagle himself really has no worry on how the two get along, but will often be disappointed in them when their actions lead to problems that involve others, but never raises his voice. Since their first meeting, Shade and John have been in a competitive streak, often seen for fun, much more different than that of Eagle and John which was a brother v.s. brother situation. Despite this, the two get along very well and work together exceptionally well in teams. Diamond Umbra Diamond Umbra is John and Eagle's younger sister. Diamond is seen as a child and is very caring and loving. Just like Eagle, John loves and cares deeply for his younger sister and shares a strong bond with her. John has shown to put his sister ahead of his top priorities, deeming her as the most important person in his life. Vector Just like his brother Eagle, John and Vector share a violent rival/enemy relationship. Vector himself is often seen a a counterpart to the Umbra brothers because of his personality and similar fighting ability to the twins. Durbe Mort Although the two have never met, John has an immense hate for Durbe, due to the fact it was the man who almost killed his brother, and caused the death of his brother's friends. Also Durbe was responsible for the deaths of Eagle's and John's parents. John himself has no desire for revenge but says that true vengeance will be done on Durbe when the time comes for it's already been listed by Eagle. John has agreed to help Eagle in cases involving Durbe, although he is currently in jail. Diamond Tenebra Diamond Tenebra is a fellow classmate of John, friend and a member of Team JETS. Not much is known about the relationship between the two, but what is known is that both get along very well and are good friends.